Kolejka: Musical
|premieramiedzynarodowa= }} Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają odtworzyć dzień budowy kolejki w musicalu, aby móc lepiej go zapamiętać. Rolę piosenek w musicalu pełnią powiedzonka bohaterów. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ponownie próbuje podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów przy pomocy wielkiego magnesu i cyn-folii. Tym razem, różnica jest taka, że w orginalnej Kolejce używa "Powiększacza", a w tym odcinku "Powiększatora". Różnica obejmuje tylko nazwy. Fabuła Fineasz z Ferbem decydują się zbudować kolejkę drugi raz. Najpierw Fineasz po mowie wstępnej do Ferba, śpiewa piosenkę Hej Ferb. Potem Fretka ustala z mamą, że ona rządzi i idzie rozmawiać ze Stefą przez telefon. Ta mówi jej, że ma świetny widok z okna na jej dom i Fineasz i Ferb budują kolejkę. Fretka krzyczy na chłopców i mówi im, że dostaną lanie,po czym Fretka, Stefa i Jenny śpiewają Po was i już!. Kiedy dziewczyny kończą piosenkę, spotykają Izabelę. Dziewczyna udaje się do ogrodu, gdzie śpiewa piosenkę Co robicie?. Przechodzimy do kryjówki Pepe. Dziobak dowiaduje się tam, że Dundersztyc po raz drugi próbuje odwrócić bieg Ziemi. Kiedy udaje się na misję, Monogram chce zaśpiewać piosenkę Cały świat mój od lat to ten prostokątny ekran, lecz Carl wyłącza mu światło. Meżczyzna nie chce próbować zaśpiewać piosenki po raz drugi, gdyż "Czar prysł." Potem Pepe przelatuje i nagle zauważa , że chłopcy mogą go zobaczyć i zakrył się kapeluszem. Po rozmowie z Ferbem Fineasz poszedł po węże. I przenosimy sie do Fretki , która biegnie do sklepu , gdzie mama robi zakupy. Zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Wierz mi. Po piosence Linda pyta Fretkę , czy Fineasz nie jest na to za młody , a Fretka odpowiada że są za młodzi. Przenosimy się do Fineasza i odtworzony został klip "Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody". Przenosimy się do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca. Zły naukowiec łapie Pepe w pułapkę i objaśnia mu swój plan. Otóż pokrył on całe wschodnie wybrzeże cynfolią i kiedy przyłączy wielki magnez do wzmacniatora, odwróci nieodwracalnie bieg ziemi. Następnie zaczyna się piosenka Dawniej w Gimelschtump. Tymczasem Fretka będąc w sklepie razem z mamą, próbuje przekonać ją, że Fineasz i Ferb po raz drugi zbudowali kolejkę. Zakończenie Piosenki * Hej Ferb (Wiem co będziemy robić dziś) * Po was i już! * Co robicie? * Cały świat mój od lat to ten prostokątny ekran * Wierz mi! * Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na kolejkę? * Dawniej w Gimelschtump * Kolejka * Carpe Diem Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na kolejkę? Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Hej Ferb (Wiem co będziemy robić dziś) Gdzie jest Pepe? brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe wchodzi przez wejście do drzewa Dżingiel zła Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca, co wszystko dookoła zachwyca. (grane i śpiewane przez Dundersztyca) Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Jest to ostatni odcinek 2 serii. * Kiedy Linda i Fretka idą do samochodu, za jednym z nich widthumb|280pxoczne są dwie Fretki z odcinka "Kwantowa opowieść", co oznacza, że dorosła Fretka nie cofneła się do pierwszego dnia wakacji, lecz do dnia Kolejki w musicalu. Jednak odcinek kończy się piosenką Carpe Diem, a nie prośbą Fretki, o naprawę wehikułu. * To trzeci raz, kiedy wynalazek chłopców pojawia się ponownie. (Pierwszy - wehikuł czasu, odc. "Wehikuł ambarasu" i "Kwantowa opowieść"; drugi - pomniejszator, odc. "Podróż do wnętrza Fretki" 'był zamocowany w łodzi podwodnej' i "Zabawa w chowanego".) * W piosence Kolejka wyraz twarzy Fineasza z dziecięcego, zmienia się na bardziej młodzieżowy i pewny siebie. * Piosenka Po was i już!, ma taki sam podkład muzyczny, co piosenka Co mam mu dać? i tak samo jak w niej występują Stefa i Jenny. * W kosmosie Fineasz i Ferb spotykają Hika, jednak ma on swój stary statek, a nie ten naprawiony i ulepszony przez Ferba. * W oryginalnej wersji Linda ma rację mówiąc "Łosie", jednak w naszej rację ma Fretka. * W oryginalnej wersji piosenka Co robicie?, jest kierowana tylko do Fineasza, co widać po linii, w której Izabela mówi "Wiesz że tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie Ferb, kiedy pytam: Co robicie?". Jednak w naszej wersji, piosenka jest kierowana do obu chłopców. * Poprawne tłumaczenie tytułu piosenki Wierz mi! to "Mamo Spójrz!" (jednak gdyby w ten sposób piosenka została przetłumaczona, nie rymowała by się). * Piosenka Po was i już! odnosi się do codziennego powiedzenia Fretki "Teraz macie przerąbane" lub "Teraz wpadliście po uszy". W oryginalnej wersji codziennym powiedzonkiem Fretki jest "You're goin down!", tak też wygląda tytuł tej piosenki. * W jednej z linii piosenki Wierz mi! Fretka, mówi "Kiedyś teleportowali mnie!", chociaż poprawne tłumaczenie to "Raz dali mi mózg Pepe". * Piosenka Carpe Diem łamie czwartą ścianę (cała jest kierowana bezpośrednio do widza). * Jak do tej pory, tylko w odcinku "Muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie" było więcej piosenek (11). W "Kolejka: Musical" jest 9 piosenek. * Ciekawym faktem jest to, że w piosence Carpie Diem występuje większość postaci serialu pokazywane przed odcinkiem "Kolejka: Musical" Powiązanie z serią *Jak sam tytuł wskazuje, w odcinku występuja liczne nawiązania do "Kolejki" *Trzeci raz Ferb jest przebrany za kobietę ("Zagrajmy w Quiz", "Oszukać system") *Wejście Pepe do kryjówki i początkowa kwestia Monograma są identyczne jak w "Kolejce" *Fretka w przebraniu Pepe występuje trzeci raz ("Kup pan dziecku cegłę", "Pepe znosi jajko") *Drugi raz pojawia się Goozim ("Uczciwa gra") *Gdy linda i Fretka wychodza ze sklpeu, w tle za samochodami można zobaczyć dwie Fretki z przyszłości ("Kwantowa opowieść"). Oznacza to, że w owym odcinku Fretka cofneła się nie do pierwszego dnia wakacji, lecz właśnie do dnia kolejki musicalowej. *Uszy Izabeli są widoczne po raz piąty ("Uczciwa gra", "Wrażenie tonięcia", "Robo-rodeo", "Tajemnica sukcesu") *Drugi raz Pepe tanczy ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę") *Pierwszy raz w jednym odcinku pojaiwają się prawie wszyscy bohaterowie, głównie w piosenkce Carpe Diem *Drugi raz Stefa ma kolczyki ("Przestań grać w tego golfa") *Drugi raz Stefa ma związane włosy ("Burmistrz Fretka") *Czwarty raz widać uszy Fretki ("Uczciwa gra", "Podróż do wnętrza Fretki", "Mój chłopak, Neandertalczyk") *Drugi raz Fretka nosi policyjną czapkę ("Lody z migdałkami") Aluzje * W piosencę Hej Ferb (Wiem co będziemy robić dziś), pojawiają sie sceny nawiązujące do musiacli wystawianych na Brodwayu. Pojawia sie m.in: "Upiór w Operze", "Deszczowa Piosenka", "Koty", "Nędznicy" i "Skrzypek na dachu" Błędy *Podczas piosenki Izabeli "Co robicie?" w scenie, gdy Ferb uderza młotkiem w deskę, przy trzecim uderzeniu uderza o nic, i można też usłyszeć dźwięk uderzenia. Kategoria:Odcinki muzyczne Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne